


Jumping Heart!

by Moon of Saturn (That_ffb7c5_person)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gaara can't shut up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Ultracute, It should be Valentines still somewhere, M/M, Neji can't cook, Right?, They're both jerks, Valentine's Day, title from an Aquors! Song bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_ffb7c5_person/pseuds/Moon%20of%20Saturn
Summary: Neji received many chocolates, and he gives one to Gaara but it's sour.Or,As I was re reading Ultracute I stumbled upon that one flashback in which they eat sour chocolate and I got inspo.
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jumping Heart!

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags:  
> \- Title an Aquors! Song lol  
> -Inspired by Ultracute (manga)  
> I planned to post it before but I fell asleep lmao.  
> Rated T bc language.

“ Happy unimaginative, consumerist oriented and completely arbitrary, manipulative, and shallow interpretation of romance day.” Gaara said, sitting next to Neji.

“Happy Valentines day to you too” Neji answered.

“Did you get many chocolates?” Gaara asked, of course he already knew the answer, Neji was quite popular and always received a huge pile of chocolates, and assorted candies from his ‘fans’ he always politely rejected them, but he still ate them all.

“What do you think?” Neji moved a bit to let Gaara see his bag, full with all sorts of candy, cards and gifts.  
He smirked and grabbed a chocolate bar. He knew of Gaara’s sweet tooth and was most likely teasing him, showing off all his candy. “It’s a lot, do you want some? I don’t wanna get home feeling sick” He handed Gaara a small box with chocolate cookies covered in white chocolate. 

He took a bite, and coughed “What the… Neji, tell your fans to learn how to cook this is very sour, ew”. 

“Oh. ” Neji’s stupid smirk fell and he seemed… saddened? It wasn’t Hinata’s ‘Tomochoco’ she handed those out earlier and they were nice, she was a good cook. They weren’t Hanabi’s because Neji would never share those, then why was he sad? Unless, he made them? That would explain the sourness and obvious lack of expertise of the cookies. But it couldn’t be, there was surely another explanation. 

“What? Did you made these”  
“Yes.”

“Oh.” Idiot. Stupid. He was so, _so_ stupid. “I’m sorry, they’re not that-” 

“It’s alright… I’m not a good bake” Neji interrupted him, giving a sad smile, instead of his usual smirk. 

“But why did you make these? And give them to me? It doesn’t make sense” Gaara was genuinely confused, it wasn’t possible he’d give it him because he was him _like that_. 

“Because…” The brunet leaned forward, covering his face with his hands, blushing. “Because I sorta have a crush on you”

He opened his mouth to say something but instantly forgot and shut it again. He just couldn’t process it. 

“Gaara? If I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry, I just thought-” He was interrupted by a soft chuckle, coming from the redhead “What’s so funny?” 

Then Gaara kissed him. 

It was a confusing kiss, very awkward, teeth clashing, but it was sweet, Neji cupping Gaara’s face, sharing their warmth.  
Gaara broke it first. “You idiot, why did you try to bake, store-bought is alright. Besides I didn’t need anything.”

“I don’t know, really, I just wanted to do it myself, figured it’d be more personal. Is it really that bad?”  
Gaara handed him a piece of the cookie “Are you sure you put sugar on it?” he chuckled. And then Neji took a bite, and regretted it “Oficiallly, I’m a terrible cook”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I once put sand on Kankuro’s birthday cake!” 

“You were _five!_ great, I don’t have the cooking skills of a child” Gaara leaned on, tucking a hair strand behind Neji’s ear. 

Then the bell rang, and Neji got up, handing his – now boyfriend- a hand. They headed back to the classroom holding hands, hearing whispers and gossiping around them. They could yell into their faces for all that Neji cared. He now had a boyfriend, and though sour and quite honestly, awful, his cookies had worked (on some level.)

**Author's Note:**

> I searched through and idk if it's still Valentines in any other planet lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
